Himitsu Kuro no chikai
by Sushi-Wasabi
Summary: Il y a longtemps de cela les anges se trouver sou les ordres de Dieux cependant un de ses anges va s'égarer pour commettre un péché impardonnable contre Dieux. Fic basée sur la chanson Himitsu Kuro no chikai écrit et composé par Hitoshizuku-P et interprétés par Rin et Len Kagamine. Enjoy !


_Himitsu kuro no chikai_

_Il y a longtemps de cela alors que tous les anges étaient encore sous l'obéissance de Dieux un ange égaré croisa la route d'une femme vêtue de noir souillé._

Je n'y crois pas, me voilà au milieu d'être humain ! Ils me dévisagent tous ! Je dois partir vite ! Mais quelqu'un m'interpelle, trop tard.

-Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? Jeune ange solitaire ne restait pas seule ici dans la rue avec vos belles ailes retourner donc vers le Dieux qui vous envoyé, mais si la raison de votre venue est tout autre alors venait avec moi.

Cette belle jeune femme ayant de magnifiques yeux me tendit la main m'incitant au plus gros pécher qu'un ange aurait pu commettre et hypnotisé par ses yeux je répondis à son geste. Je la suivi donc jusqu'à chez elle ou elle me mit à l'aise en me désignant une belle chambre aux tons jaunes sobres. Elle me fit ensuite faire le tour de sa demeure plus que somptueuse mais dans laquelle régnait la tristesse. Me faisant entrait dans sa chambre elle se présenta enfin :

- Je suis Michaela mais tu peux m'appeler Miku, et toi ?

-…. Je ne répondit pas à cette questions par peur des conséquences.

-Es que tu parles ? Tu me comprends ?

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas jugé de prononcé ne serai ce qu'un mot depuis notre « rencontre » mais elle aurait dû se rendre compte que je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait. Vraiment ces humains ils sont vraiment….

Soudainement elle s'agenouilla devant moi et pris entre ses mains couverte de gants noir mes doigts, elle les serra comme pour les réchauffer. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et laissa échapper quelques mots :

-Si tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas grave je vais juste prendre soin de toi jusqu'à que tu puisse retourner dans les cieux.

-Je m'appelle Rin.

-Rin-chan ? C'est un très beau nom.

Ses yeux pétillait de joie à cette réponse ce qui me fis rougir.

-Je suis Rin et je fais partie de la première catégorie des anges la hiérarchie céleste, je suis parait-il destiné à devenir un séraphin.

-Vraiment ? Pendant mon enfance je pratiquais beaucoup la religion, alors tu es destiné à faire partie de l'élite ! Tout comme mes parents l'on étés..

Sur ces derniers mots je remarquais que sa mine s'assombrissait et que son regard avait cessé de brillait, à ce moment j'aurais voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais je juger que nous n'étions pas assez proche pour en parler et qu'elle ne devra jamais m'en parler.

Les jours passaient et aucune nouvelle de l'au-delà, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour ça mais plus le temps passait plus on se rapprochait et ça sa m'inquiétait. Je pensais que « lui » ne me voyant pas revenir lancerais immédiatement des recherches, mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

Lorsque l'on sortait bien que c'était surtout de force qu'elle me faisait sortir, je prenais toujours un long manteau noir qui avait comme qualité pouvoir cacher mes ailes. Cependant aujourd'hui nous entrâmes dans un magasin au nom écrit de façon très gothique elle me fit retirer mon long manteau.

-Rin-chan, viens par ici.

Je suivi sa voix pour la trouver face à un miroir et à côté d'elle des pilles imaginables de vêtements.

-Qu'y a-t-il Miku ?

-Approche je voudrais que tu m'aide à choisir une robe pour le gala de ce soir, l'avis d'un anges tu te rend compte ? Ce sera moi la plus belle ce soir ! Que penses-tu de celle-là ?

-Elle est très belle, mais que dirais tu d'une robe au couleur plus joyeuse ?

-Non.

-Tu ne veux même pas essayer ? C'est un gala, ce sera joyeux non ?

-J'ai dit non ! Quel est le problème d'une robe noir ? Je….je…

Des larmes commencé à se former aux niveaux de ses beaux yeux turquoise alors je m'approchais d'elle posant mes mains sur ces hanches et rapprochant mon visage du sien.

-Excuse-moi, tu es magnifique tu n'as pas besoin d'une belle robe pour être la plus belle.

-Merci Rin.

Nous somme resté comme ça durant un moment je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la lâcher et elle ne me repousser pas, cependant soudain elle recula et se retira de mon emprise par la même occasion.

-Tu sais pour le gala, il faut que chaque dame soit accompagnée de quelqu'un. Es que tu accepterais d'être ce « quelqu'un » ?

-Avec grand plaisir mais et pour mes ailes ? Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir mais j'aimerais vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà ton costume. Eh eh.

-Alors tu savais que j'allais dire oui hein ? Maline ! Ah ah !

Nous rigolâmes pendant plusieurs minutes en nous insultant gentiment.

-Bon finis de rigolais il temps que tu essayes tes costumes !

-« Tes » ! J'aurais plusieurs costumes ?

-Bien sûr ! J'avais oubliée de te le dire ?

-Oui !

Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en as que deux !

-D'accord presse toi ! Plus tôt on commencera plus tôt ça se finiras.

-Hai, hai, hai !

Nous arrivâmes dans une autre salle identique à celle dans laquelle nous étions à la seule différence que à la place des piles de vêtements se trouver deux costumes. Les miens je présume.

-Très bien Rin-chan commence par celui-là c'est avec celui-là que tu entreras à mes côtés.

-Oui oui Miku tu n'es pas obliger de me pousser !

-Vraiment ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !

Après quelque minutes passé dans la petite pièce pour me changer je sorti très gênées

-Nee, Miku c'est normal que ce soit un costume pour…

-Evidemment que c'est normal je suis une dame de la haute société je ne peux pas venir accompagné d'une dame et encore moins d'une dame ayant des ailes dans le dos !

-Oui mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne car sinon il faudra qu'on coupe tes cheveux et tes magnifiques ailes !

-Nooooon pas mes ailes !

-Alors viens ! Je t'assure que ça te vas à merveille tu attiras toute les dames et peut-être même les hommes ! Viens devant le miroir !

Je me plaçai devant le miroir les mains devant les yeux pour ne pas voir mon reflet de peur.

-Enlève tes mains ! Tu es magnifique !

Je retirais alors mes mains pour enfin me voir dans le miroir, absorber par mon reflet je m'approcher pour me retrouver nez à nez à mon reflet. Quand soudain à la place de mon reflet le visage d'une personne me ressemblant comme deux gouttes doux apparus, les seules différences entre nous deux la couleurs de sa peaux et de ses cheveux. C'était un démon ! Je le remarqua immédiatement, je voulais du miroir mais je ne pouvais pas bougé.

« -Bientôt, ils vont venir te chercher, nous chercher, tu sais comment éviter ça. Si tu veux rester avec elle tu dois les empêcher de te retrouver. »

Quoi ! De quoi parle-t-il ! Je…j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, je lance un regard à Miku qui à l'air de se demander ce qu'il m'arrive avant de sombrée dans le noir.


End file.
